Вернись и спаси меня
by ColinandDennicCreevey
Summary: Они очень сильно любили друг друга..Но узнали об этом слишком поздно.Им не склеить обломки разбитого счастья..Но,может,судьба даст еще один шанс? Предупреждение ООС Гарри Поттера,легкое AU.Много жестокостей. Это мой первый фанфик,оставляйте пожалуйста от


POV Колина Криви до битвы  
«Ну почему, почему я влюбился именно в тебя, Гарри Поттер? Ведь я же  
парень. Но я очень сильно люблю тебя, Гарри! Вот уже шестой год я  
безответно влюблен в тебя. У меня много твоих фотографий.  
Но они не могут заменить мне тебя! Больше всего на свете я хочу быть с  
тобой, но знаю, что этого никогда не случится. Я до сих пор плачу  
по ночам, думая о тебе. Что бы ни случилось, я буду любить тебя  
всегда, Гарри. Мне так больно при мысли о том, что ты никогда не  
узнаешь о моих чувствах, но я не могу открыться, не могу сказать тебе.  
Я слаб. Говорят, что гриффиндорцы храбры, и действительно, у меня хватит  
духу защитить тебя перед кем бы то ни было, но на то, чтобы сказать тебе  
несколько слов, у меня не хватает сил. Прости меня, как я прощаю тебя  
за то, что ты не любишь меня. Нет, я не могу требовать от тебя  
ответных чувств, мне достаточно лишь того, что ты позволяешь мне любить  
тебя. Как только я вспоминаю о тебе, моя душа расцветает. Это так  
странно – ты ранишь меня и одновременно заживляешь мои раны. Спасибо  
тебе, Гарри. Спасибо за то, что ты есть. Я иду на битву с Волан-де-Мортом,  
потому что не могу пустить тебя одного. И я не желаю другой смерти,  
кроме как смерти за тебя, с твоим, Гарри, именем на устах...»  
Колин достал единственную фотограию,где он стоял рядом с Гарри..Он всегда носил ее с собой, не расставался с ней,даже когда спал.Все было так беспросветно..  
Последний год они с Деннисом должны были скрываться..Магглорожденных не  
приняли в Хогвартс..Однажды их чуть не поймали..Когда ему было совсем плохо,он всегда смотрел на эту фотографию.Она дарила ему надежду,помогала жить..На душе сразу становилось тепло.Последний раз он посмотрел на эту фотографию..Тогда он был счастлив..В первый и последний раз.

Колин решительно захлопнул тетрадь, которая на протяжении всего последнего года служила ему дневником. Он принял решение. Колин побежал обратно в Хогвартс. Он был на середине пути, когда услышал за спиной чьё-то учащённое дыхание. Это был Деннис.  
- Колин, я тоже хочу сражаться... – сбивчиво сказал он на бегу.  
- Если ты погибнешь, я буду винить в этом только себя. Спасайся. Я... Просто у меня другая цель, – уклончиво ответил Колин, не сбавляя темпа. Он понимал, что его слова звучат неестественно, но сейчас главное – чтобы Гарри и Деннис остались живы. Поэтому Денниса необходимо отправить обратно, а Гарри... Гарри надо помочь.  
- А ты? – спросил Деннис. Он явно не собирался поворачивать назад.  
- А я должен вернуться...  
Деннис не мог спорить с братом.  
Колин побежал обратно в Хогвартс. Когда он добрался до замка, сражение было в самом разгаре. Колин чувствовал, как бешено, колотится его сердце, уставшее от бега и постоянного напряжения. Но он знал – остановиться нельзя.  
Внезапно ворвавшись в самую гущу сражения, Колин тут же атаковал какого-то пожирателя в маске. Умело пущенное заклинание попало точно в цель.  
Ноги Пожирателя подкосились, и он упал на каменные плиты. Маска слетела с него, и Колин со смесью злорадства и отвращения узнал Амикуса Кэрроу.  
«Сестра отомстит за него...» - пронеслось в голове юноши. Он стал озираться, надеясь угадать местоположение Алекто. К счастью, ослеплённая гневом и ненавистью пожирательница выдала себя сама.  
- Авада Кедавра!- вскрикнула Алекто. Убивающие заклинание пролетело в нескольких дюймах от головы Колина.  
- Сектумсемпра! - продолжила атаку Алекто. В такие минуты, когда она была настолько зла, что не ощущала себя, её можно было легко победить. Если, конечно, самому сохранить здравый смысл при виде пылающего гневом лица приспешницы Тёмного Лорда.  
- Протего! - Колин среагировал моментально. Он не испугался Алекто – сейчас она была всего лишь препятствием на пути к Гарри.  
Заклинание срикошетило. Алекто не успела увернуться.  
Однако другая Пожирательница, Беллатриса, была слишком сильна. Он не мог сражаться с ней на равных. Но всё равно, Колина ей одолеть не удавалось.  
Колин сражался, почти не замечая, как он это делает. Он знал только одно – надо добраться до Гарри. «Где он сейчас? Вдруг я опоздал?» - со страхом думал Колин, отражая атаки Беллатрисы.  
И все-таки пущенная кем-то Сектумсемпра попала в него. Заклинание рассекло кожу, будто хлыстом. Кровь брызнула из груди и лица. Острая боль пронзила его тело, на мгновение вернув в реальность, и тут же погрузив в темноту...

Сквозь закрытые веки Колин почувствовал свет. Все тело болело, шрамы саднили... Шума битвы, правда, слышно не было. Неужели она закончилась? С трудом разлепив веки, Колин открыл глаза. Полуразрушенные белые стены предстали перед его взором. По штукатурке на потолке расползалась сеть трещин. Колин чувствовал слабый запах каких-то лекарств. Он в больничном крыле?  
К нему подбежала мадам Помфри.  
- Мистер Криви, очнулся! Ну, как ты? – радостно сказала она  
Колин уже собирался ответить, но вдруг услышал звуки, доносившиеся из-за остатков стен. «Похоже, битва возобновилась» - подумал он.  
- Я себя хорошо чувствую! – ответил Колин и тут же спросил - Мадам Помфри, а можно мне вернуться в битву?  
-Нет, мистер Криви, – сказала женщина, и, увидев, что Колин намерен продолжать спор, сурово добавила - Ни в коем случае!  
Но Колин не мог не вернуться. Он пошел в эту битву ради Гарри... Он должен быть там.  
Мадам Помфри ушла, чтобы заняться другими пострадавшими. Колин несколько минут прислушивался к шороху накрахмаленного халата целительницы, и, когда тот затих, попробовал подняться. Раны отозвались болью, однако не открылись. Колин тихо вышел и побежал искать Гарри.  
Он издалека заметил летающие в воздухе сполохи и искры от заклятий. Колин прибавил темпа, но в душе поселилось какое-то неприятное чувство – ему казалось, что всё напрасно. Но Колин не поддавался эмоциям, и всё бежал, бежал...  
Вот он на месте. Перед глазами расплываются красные круги, шрамы горят огнём, а сердце бешено колотится о грудную клетку. Всё, что видит Колин – змеиное лицо Тёмного Лорда и поднятую бледную руку с палочкой в длинных пальцах. Палочка направлена... «О, Мерлин...» - успевает подумать Колин...Нет, только не это…Я не смогу жить без него…Я не могу этого допустить…Прости, Гарри…Прощай… В последний раз Колин посмотрел на него...Ты никогда не узнаешь, как сильно я любил тебя..Прощальная слеза покатилась по щеке.

POV Гарри Поттера во время битвы  
О Господи… Уже год думаю только о нем. Это похоже на болезнь, на кошмарный сон. Я себе говорю, что это глупо, бред, абсурд, что об этом не может быть и речи, но сердце говорит совсем другое. Я люблю тебя, Колин!! Будь со мной, я не могу без тебя. Для тебя я герой. Но если я тебе признаюсь в любви, ты наверняка даже не захочешь на меня смотреть. И все равно я очень надеюсь. Когда-нибудь обязательно мы будем вместе, Колин!!! Я живу лишь надеждой на это. Не в силах признаться в своих чувствах, я могу только ждать. Ждать и надеяться.  
Битва подходила к концу...  
Защитники Хогвартса одолевали пожирателей, окружали их со всех сторон. Пожиратели отступали.. Но Гарри чувствовал: что-то страшное скоро случится, но он не знал и не мог  
знать, что именно...

Никто не видел , откуда и когда появился Колин. Все только услышали его крик:  
- Нееет!!!... Я спасу тебя, Гарри, пусть даже ценой своей жизни!  
Никто не успел остановить его, да и не мог успеть – все были слишком поражены его поступком и словами. Он бросился под луч зеленого цвета... Вспышка на миг осветила всё вокруг...  
Гарри отчаянно закричал: «Неееееееееееет, Колин»... Но было поздно. Этот крик  
Колин уже не услышал...  
Гарри был поражён. «Неужели Колин ради меня пошёл на верную смерть? Это же значит, что...» - подумал Гарри, однако закончить мысль он не успел. Гнев ослепил его. Он должен отомстить...  
- Круцио!!! - Гарри вложил в это заклинание всю свою ярость и ненависть. Волан-де-Морт пошатнулся и выронил Бузинную палочку. На глаза Гарри будто пелену опустили: он всё повторял и повторял заклинание и не мог остановиться...  
- Сектумсемпра!!! – вскрикнул он в последний раз. Тёмный Лорд упал. Гарри успел только подумать, что всё закончилось, как вдруг мир начал терять чёткость и погрузился во тьму. А в следующий миг Гарри уже лежал ничком на каменных плитах...


End file.
